


Calming Touch

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hair touching, I just love Will's curls, M/M, and so does Hannibal, hair kissing, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn't like to be touched, but he is calmed down by anyone (Hannibal) touching his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tamest story I've written in a long time, I hope y'all like it! It was written for a prompt at the kink meme.

Hannibal noticed gradually. In sessions Will sometimes tangled his fingers in his hair, and it seems to root him in place. He calmed down when he pulled on his own hair. He had a theory about it, but he couldn’t test it, not yet. 

It was after Will discovered that Abigail had killed Nick Boyle that Hannibal leaned in close and placed his hand on the back of Will’s neck, his thumb reaching up to stroke at the curls at the nape of his neck. Will tensed at the contact, and he almost flinched away before Hannibal slid his hand upwards, fully into Will’s unruly curls. Will’s eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled deeply, his lips parting slightly. He moved easily under Hannibal’s hand, and when Hannibal leaned in and pressed his lips to Will’s, Will kissed him back. Hannibal’s fingers tightened in Will’s hair and he bit Will’s lip, his free hand moving to Will’s waist to pull him closer. Will floundered with what to do with his hands, eventually settling both on Hannibal’s waist. Will whimpered when Hannibal tugged on his curls. 

Weeks later, Will sat bolt upright in bed, grimacing at the feeling of sweat cooling at his hairline. He jumped when he felt a cool hand on his back. He twitched away, running his fingers through his hair. Hannibal sat up in bed next to him and kissed his shoulder firmly. He murmured gently against Will’s skin, trying to calm him down as his other hand smoothed Will’s sweat-soaked hair. He didn’t assure Will that he was okay, or that he was safe here. He simply asked, “What did you see?” Will took a steadying breath before speaking. 

“I was in the field again. Where we found the, the girl, the copycat victim. But it wasn’t her on the antlers; it was-” Will trailed off, like he couldn’t say.

“Who was on the antlers?” 

“It was you,” Will whispered. 

Hannibal didn’t say anything, he just gathered Will into his arms and kissed and stroked Will’s hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
